Transformers history
Primus Long ago, approximately 25 MYBP (million years before present), in the past of the Quintesson merchant empire, an odd thing happened. Someone truly 'good' was somehow born among them. He was a brilliant scientist, but his desire to use his technology to benefit all instead of to sell to the highest bidder, was cause for the Quintessons to see him as a criminal. The Quint, known as Primus, took a ship and exiled himself, landing far later on the planet of Cybertron. After reaching this planetoid, he took out the supplies he had taken with him on his ship, to continue his research. He found the asteroid to be rich in resourses; when he needed more, he went out in his ship and gathered what he needed. During this time, he built a supercomputer, Vector Sigma, as well as robotic creations. He programmed Vector Sigma as his greatest achievement. He gave it enough sentience to be able to create advancedly programmed robots, with personality core 'souls', as living and evolving as any soul of an organic being, and with just as much desire for freedom as any living being. Primus had his initial creations work to improve the conditions on the planetoid. They built, since it was what they were made to do, building layer upon layer of metallic surface, until the planet expanded in size from the continued add-ons, some materials becoming lost in the lower layers, as the robots kept on building, trying to better the planet. To some, it became almost a game, to see who could build the most spectacular structures, others always trying to best them. This state of activity continued for 6 million years, the planet becoming bigger and more complex in the process. Guardian robots were built as the high-level protectors of the creations, and all was well. Then, six million years after... the other Quintessons came. Age of Wrath The Quintessons landed down and were greeted by the Cybertronians as friends, since they looked just like Primus. They took this to their advantage, using the naivete of the Cybertronians, asking them where to find Primus. The robots gladly told them, and the Quintessons had no trouble capturing Primus, while their covert ops specialists reprogrammed most of the guardians to obey only them. After all this occurred, the Quintesson Empire locked its stranglehold down onto the planetoid, and to the robots. They looked over all of Primus's technology, and when he would not show them how to duplicate Vector Sigma or the robot creations, they put him on trial for his resistance to their way of doing things. This trial was, of course, a mockery of any known justice, merely a show for the Cybertronians of the might of the Quintesson Empire. Primus was about to be executed for his 'crimes' against the Empire, when five highly advanced unknown robotic constructs broke into the trial and took him, vanishing after. These constructs, known only thereafter as "The Five," are still a mystery to present day, it is unknown who they were, or where Primus was taken. But he was gone, and the Quints enslaved his creations as they would have anyways upon his end, ruling with the dark guardians, with an iron hand. War The first known war was the robot slave revolt, 11 MYBP. The Quintessons had expanded Cybertron as a factory to produce two types of slave robots: military hardware and consumer goods. For a million years, the Quintessons maintained control, but when the robots began to develop emotions, because of Vector Sigma, they turned on their cruel Quintesson masters. That first revolt failed, but the Cybertronians now knew the difference between freedom and slavery. That would prove to be the Quintessons' downfall. The second revolt was carried out by, interestingly enough, a band of non-warrior robots (workers, scientists, and technicians). They were led by a slave called A3, who developed a secret weapon called a Coda Remote. A3 used his Coda Remote, during an attack on the Hive City, which was activated when he removed his slave brand and turned its reverse side to the Dark Guardians. It emitted a wide beam of light that caused the giant robots to stop in their tracks, deactivated. After the revolt, the Guardians would be restored to their former state, and continue protecting Cybertron. Sentinel Major survived this clash, but he and the rest of his race -— now dubbed "Autobots" -— were robbed of any chance of peace when the military hardware robots, now known as "Decepticons" and led by Megatronus, set their sights on conquering Cybertron for themselves. Two Autobot leaders fell during the war that ensued, and Sentinel Major inherited the Matrix of Leadership and became Sentinel Prime, leader of the Autobots. Megatronus, however, proved too much for the succession of Primes, and Megatronus and his generals seemed on the brink of conquering Cybertron once and for all. However, during this time Megatronus uncovered evidence of the existence of Unicron, and shifted his focus to preparing the planet for sacrifice to the Dark God. The Decepticon Generals, alarmed at this development, turned against Megatronus, and trapped him in a subspace cell, taking over leadership of the Decepticons themselves. The Autobots could not match the brute strength of the Decepticons, so they turned to stealth, learning the art of transformation. Using this new technology, they defeated the Decepticons and ruled for many centuries. Peace was kept with the use of Guardian robots, sentinels that protected cities, quelled uprisings, and generally did the dirty work of war. However, the Decepticons eventually learned to transform and also developed a form of anti-gravity that allowed them flight without traditional jet propulsion. Then, one night, deep below Cybertron, a new leader was born: Megatron. Megatron Nine MYBP, the war began anew. Megatron led his army from victory to victory, targeting mainly power centers to fuel his troops and build his forces. While the Guardian robots were powerful enough to strike fear in the Decepticons, even those giant robots were suffering at Megatron's hands. Even the safety of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership was in question, so Alpha Trion (formerly known as A-3) kept it in hiding for many years. It was to this time of violent flux that the newly-created Aerialbots were sent from the year 1985, with the use of a time machine. Category:1985 Orion Pax It was there that they met a young, energetic worker at an energy-shipment facility. This robot, Orion Pax, was in awe of the Decepticons, but his feelings soon changed when Megatron attacked his workplace and gravely wounded him, his girlfriend Ariel, and his friend Dion. The Aerialbots took Orion to Alpha Trion, who was devising new ways to combat the Decepticons. Alpha Trion rebuilt Orion into Optimus Prime, the first of a "new breed" capable of fighting Megatron. He also rebuilt Ariel into Elita One, but it is unknown if Dion got similar treatment. The Aerialbots were returned to their proper time, and under the leadership of Optimus Prime, who now possessed the matrix, the Autobots inflicted serious damage on the Decepticon forces, but they were still powerful. War raged across Cybertron, with the balance of power shifting back and forth several times. During this time, the neutral parties in some of the other cities realised that the only way to survive might be to join one or another of the groups. Cities were destroyed because of the war, cities like Vos and Tarn, as both parties grew into larger groups. The main cities, however, Iacon and Polyhex, stood as the capitals of the conflicting groups. Omega Supreme At one point Megatron had developed a machine which would circumvent direct programming from Vector Sigma. Before it was destroyed, he used to it convert several neutral robots into loyal Decepticons, including the Constructicons, friends of Omega Supreme and builders of Crystal City. Influenced by the device, and eager to prove their new loyalty to Megatron, they betrayed Omega Supreme, and destroyed Crystal City. They attempted to convert Omega Supreme as well, debuting Megatron's new combiner technology, but failed. Omega Supreme was partially altered by the device, and feels nothing but rage towards the Constructicons for their treachery. Earth The continued conflict eventually drained Cybertron of its resources, and the war turned from one of conquest to one of survival. Optimus Prime led a team of Autobots on an interplanetary expedition in an attempt to find new resources for Cybertron. That expedition ended when Megatron attacked and boarded their ship. As the Autobots and Decepticons fought, the ship strayed too close to the nearby planet Earth, and it crashed. The Autobots left behind on Cybertron, including the Femmes under Elita One, and the Wreckers under Emirate Xaaron of Iacon, continued to fight the Decepticons of Tos and Varn, led by Shockwave. For the next four million years, Shockwave commanded the Decepticons, who maintained the upper hand. Groups of Autobot resistance continued to fight, however, from secret bases across Cybertron. Four million years later... The volcano that the Autobot ship crashed into, Mount St. Hilary, Oregon, erupted during the 1980s, giving off enough heat to power energy sinks onboard the ship, which in turn activated the ship's computer, Teletraan I. Teletraan I immediately sent out a low-altitude satellite to observe the planet the Transformers crashed upon. Teletraan I scanned several native transportation and military vehicles, and used its onboard repair units to reactivate the closest Transformer. This robot was a Decepticon, who managed to keep the repair bots focused on reviving the Decepticons and not the Autobots. Megatron took his Decepticons and began building another starship. He learned of the people of the planet, but as they were organic life forms, they seemed to pose no threat. Meanwhile, the repair robots managed to eventually reach Optimus Prime and rebuild him, and then the other Autobots. Optimus went out to stop Megatron, and met the humans in the process, rescuing Spike and Sparkplug from an oil rig. These humans were instrumental in teaching the Autobots about Earth. Megatron's starship was shot down into the Pacific Ocean, where Megatron used it for a base for the next several years. He managed to use subspace radio to contact Shockwave on Cybertron, and the two compared technological advances made on Cybertron while the other Transformers were dormant on Earth. Megatron built a subspace teleportation "bridge", finding that it requires an active intelligence to guide the faster-than-light beam. A superluminal drive is discovered by both sides, leading to true starships. New ways of tapping background radiation and energy for energon cubes are discovered. Shockwave discovered that someone had been stealing energon cubes from his supplies at regular intervals. He set a trap, and discovered it was the Autobot resistance, led by Elita One. Shockwave sent a subspace message to Megatron on Earth, and Megatron sent a message to Prime, gloating over the fact that he was about to terminate Optimus Prime's mate. Elita stayed behind when Plime left, to lead the resistance, being Prime's only equal in leadership and combat. Prime drove to the Decepticon spacebridge and overcame the guards, teleporting to Cybertron. Powerglide, Ironhide, and Inferno came later to assist Prime. Meanwhile, the female Autobots were shown to be Firestar, Moonracer, and Chromia, with Elita One as their leader. They had a underground base, where Elita One was planning guerrilla tactics to fight the Decepticons. Elita One went topside to go look for a new base site. Megatron sent Starscream and other Decepticons to Cybertron to assist Shockwave in hunting down Optimus and the female Autobots. Starscream discovered the entrance and had Rumble make quakes to collapse the underground rooms. Moonracer was forced to use the energon cubes to explode a blocked tunnel. Then Elita and Optimus Prime met, only to be captured by Starscream. Starscream had Optimus tied up and was about to drop him into a vat of acid, when Elita One used her "special power": a timestop. Walking through the rainbow field, Elita rescued Optimus and carried him outside until the field wore off and she collasped. She told Prime that her special power used up ALL of her energon, killing her for the one-time activation. Elita had Prime then take her to Alpha Trion. Meanwhile, the timestop wore off in the building, and Starscream thought Prime was dead and Elita escaped. At Alpha Trion's secret rooms, Alpha had Optimus take his power converter out to do a special energon transfusion, since Optimus and Elita had the same energon signature. The other female Autobots and male Autobots met on the surface of Cybertron, and talked of old times. Then Starscream and Shockwave showed up with other Decepticons, and a battle ensued. Prime and Elita drove up and were able to beat the 'Cons off. Elita One was able to make a new, higher-tech base elsewhere on Cybertron. Optimus offered to take the female Autobots to Earth, but Elita refused, saying that she would continue the fight on Cybertron. Megatron stole five cars and one semi-trailer from human city, with unknown intent. Soon after, it was found out by the Autobots that he was departing for Cybertron, with the intent of combating the Autobots' advantage in ground combat. Shockwave had found the location of Alpha Trion's personal lab, and Megatron, upon reaching Cybertron, invaded it immediately, to steal the key to Vector Sigma, in order to personally give life to the five rebuilt vehicles. Alpha Trion resisted, but was shot by Megatron in the end, and the key was taken. However, the Autobots were in close pursuit, having invaded the space bridge on Earth, and shooting through Shockwave upon reaching Cybertron, led by Optimus Prime himself. They were too late to get to the supercomputer Vector Sigma however, and the new group, named the Stunticons, were born. Megatron took his new group back to Earth, in order to create chaos on the ground, and get the Autobots blamed for what his new group was doing, since the people knew the Autobots to be cars, and the Decepticons not to be. Back on Cybertron, however, the Autobots, now being led by the repaired Alpha Trion, wandered past an old hangar on their way to the surface of Cybertron. There were several ancient shuttle ships in it, which Trion noted served very well in their day. After a short discussion, the intact shuttle ships were rebuilt by the medics brought with them, into Earth jet forms. Since Vector Sigma was still activated, they used him to give these five jets life, and the Aerialbots were born, to combat the Decepticons in the skies. When they returned to Earth, they came back to another problem. Megatron had taken the Key to Vector Sigma back with him, and found it to have the power on Earth to turn organic matter into metal. He had every intention of using this to the fullest effect, in order to make Earth into a near duplicate of Cybertron. The Autobots arrived on the scene before he could complete this plan, however, and Silverbolt overcame his fear of heights long enough to destroy the key, which then returned things back to a state of normal. A battle ensued after, proving the Stunticons to have a gestalt form 'Menasor'. However, this had been planned for, and the Aerialbots had a 'Superion' gestalt, to counter him with, with help from Omega Supreme. A while after this incident, Starscream, in one of his attempts to gain power over all Decepticons, is banished to an island in the Pacific. He finds there several vehicles left over from WWII, which as a former scientist, he has the capability to rebuild into modernized forms. He goes to Cybertron alone, and gets five imprisoned personality cores, of some of the most dangerous criminals on Cybertron. His activated creations, the Combaticons, proceed to promptly fall out of his control when they merge into Bruticus. But there was a deactivator switch. To activate it, Starscream, Megatron, and Optimus Prime had to each fire at one of three 'buttons' on its back, to deactivate it. They succeeded, Starscream and the thugs were marooned on an asteroid for a while as punishment, before the Constructicons were fixed to serve Megatron, and joined the Cons permanently. Another event during these times was the short term alliance of some humans and/or groups of humans, allying at times with either the Autobots for some of the scrupulous people, or the Decepticons for some of the more unscrupulous types. One of these was Dr. Arkeville, who created a chip which controlled humans to do work for Decepticons, for a time, around a point in time where an attempt was made to bring Cybertron through a 'window' using the space bridge, to put into Earth orbit. It was knocked away by Autobot efforts in the end, but it did cause damage to some areas. Also during this time, several Autobots and Decepticons who were on Cybertron came to Earth, before the planet was knocked away, to join their comrades. Some of these were rebuilt into Earth modes, some were not. A while after this, the Protectobots were built to even the gestalt race a bit more, with the capability to merge into Defensor. This team was comprised of civil defense robots, mainly engaged in the protection of humans from the activities of the Decepticons. With the continuing war mainly being on Earth, reinforcements for both sides start coming down to assist in the continuing battles for the Earth and its resources. Shockwave and several Seekers were included in this mass migration, leaving Cybertron Command and a minimal force left, under the control of a lower ranking officer. Noticing that the Decepticons have moved their primary force, in attempt to stop Prime and all the Autobots on Earth, the Autobot commander on Cybertron, Elita One, with her XO Ultra Magnus, went to Earth as well, with several reinforcements, realising that they were now needed on Earth more, with the new power shift. This new stage of the war, being mostly on Earth, brought a new problem for both sides. The Ark and the Decepticon undersea base were both on the small side, and neither was built at the time with any idea that more people would be moving into them. This made for severe problems with overcrowding. The Autobots, allied with the US government, were allocated a spare bit of land, in the interests of the alliance and the defense from the Decepticons they provided. Based on this, the medical and engineering staffs began work on a new, giant Transformer, one with an altmode of an entire city/base. Autobot City, as it was widely called, would be big enough to house the larger force, as well as be an added defense, with its battle station and robot forms as Metroplex. The Decepticons heard of this, however, from their recon division, and decided that in order to counteract the city Transformer Metroplex, they would need something of equal size and power, at least, in order to be able to win the war. Therefore, in a location far into the Himalayas, they began working on their own city transformer, one with a Tyrannosaur altmode, called Trypticon. They accomplished this by raiding humans for supplies and power sources, in areas the Autobots couldn't respond to fast enough. For power sources to build this new base, in order to avoid Autobot interference, the Decepticons concentrated mainly on oil rigs out in the oceans, where the Bots couldn't swim to easily. Seeing this, some people began trying to use whatever weaponry they could get, in order to arm the rigs against attack. One such group was Blackrock Industries, which owned several oil rigs along the attacked oceans. Their chief technologist, Josie Beller, claimed that the defense system she had installed on the main rig was foolproof, and would make it unattackable. This boast was put on the television news and such, as a measure of ego for the corporation. Since this claim was publicized in the way it was, Megatron and the Decepticons eventually heard about it. They laughed at the arrogance of the human making the claim, and decided that as a show of putting the humans in their place as to how weak they were, Megatron had Shockwave and a party go to the rig, on an energon raid. The radar monitor picked up the incoming force, and Beller decided to manage the counterattack herself. The Con force, however, was unforseeably large -- too large for the defense system to handle. Beller tried very hard, though. She fired a harpoon with cable towards Shockwave when he was incoming, to ward him off, but he pulled back, ripping away a good part of the rig, then swung back around to send it towards the defense console, to neutralize it totally. This caught her unaware, and when it shorted the defense system, it put a nearly fatal shock through her system, paralyzing her. The raid continued, and the Cons made off with every speck of oil they could get from it before the Autobots arrived. Beller was found when rescue teams made it to the rig after the attack, they took her into the hospital, where she was visited by her employer, who apologized for what had happened, and offered to fund new projects for her. Beller was furious about the attack, and the lack of immediate response for aid, as well as the failure of her defense system. Her condition made her think more to a way to be able to walk again, so she could get back into the universe, and get back at the ones who had attacked the rig, blaming all Transformers for it, since the Autobots didn't respond as soon as she would have wanted. Eventually, she created a bodysuit capable of storing and channeling enormous amounts of electrical energy. Also part of the suit was the ability to attract and repel metal, even to the point of being able to fly using ferrous materials in the ground. In addition, the suit enabled her to manipulate electricity in nearby machinery, even going so far as to let her control computers remotely. Finally, the suit replaced her damaged nervous system, giving her the ability to move about as before. Also, the suit's electrical ability could be used as a weapon, as well, draining nearby power sources, for high level blasts, effective against Transformers, which she set out with, intent to get back for her condition. With the war heating up a bit more on Earth, and the potential danger of humans becoming evermore an issue, Optimus Prime ordered the creation of another civil defense unit, in order to assist the humans, as well as it being a part of the alliance with the US. These were built as storm chasers, to be able to aid with the problems the Protectobots didn't cover, namely natural disasters that killed large numbers of humans. Along with everything else, as part of the alliance, later, came talks between the Autobots and the US about mutual defense, since government technology had made advances as well, and the Autobots could possibly assist with it. This led to an alliance with the US government's special task force against terrorism, G.I. Joe... And the war rages on... ---- Original material copyright written by TFU MUX Team. All rights reserved. The Transformers®, the Autobot™ Symbol, the Decepticon™ Symbol, the distinctive likenesses thereof, and all related indicia are trademarks of Hasbro, Inc. This site is NOT intended for commercial profit of any kind, and was neither created nor endorsed by Hasbro, Inc., Sunbow Productions, or Takara. Category:History Category:News Category:Transformers